Five Nights At Valkyries
by Blufox03
Summary: First story! I found it a while back and decided to post it. Basically Valkyrie and Skulduggery have to go investigate the mysterious happenings at a certain Pizzaria in America...
1. Getting A Job?

**Uh right well first of all thank you for reading my RUBISH story. Second I want to apologise about the finish quality of this chapter. I wrote it ages ago and recently found it. To those I said I'd dedicate my first story to, sorry but I want to dedicate one to you that's actually good.**

 **Anyhoo hope you enjoy it**

 **Blufox03.**

DISCLAIMER; Sadly I own nothing:'(

Chapter 1: new job

Valkyries P.O.V

"Valkyrie?" Asked someone from the other side of the door. I glared at the door and didn't awnser.

"Valkyrie come on! We'll need to talk about this at some point" continued the anonomys person. I finally decided to awnser

"Okay fine! We can talk!" On the other side of the door I heard Skulduggery sigh in relief.

"Thank God! I've been out here for hours!"

He continued, " right so anyway we have a case." He said smugly. I could literally hear the smile in his voice. I sighed and walked over to the door. I unlocked it then sat back on the bed.

"I know Skulduggery you told me like ten times now"

"Really?" He asked frowning.

" yep" I replied popping the 'p'

"Do you know what it's about?" He asked the smugness creeping back into his voice. The scowl I gave him was the awnser he was looking for.

"Right so its a case from the American Sanctuary-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I thought they didn't like us" I asked frowning

'They don't but seen as though they have no one compared to the magnificent us they humbly asked for our help"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow"your ego never ceases to amaze me"

"I know" he replied happily. Anyway we're getting off topic. The American Sanctuary humbly asked for the help of the amazing detective and his deadly sidekick -"

"Okay okay! 1; where is this supposedly amazing detective? And 2; I'm your partner not your sidekick"

"Stop interrupting! Anyway they asked for our help because of the new pizza place."

"Which one? The one with the teddy bear?"

"Yes apparently there have been mysterious disappearances ranging from kids to night guards. Because we helped with Viles armour they want us to help here because the animatronics are some kind of suit"

"That's all fine and we'll Skulduggery but how are we going to help exactly?"

"That my dear Valkyrie is what I wanted to tell you... It means that your getting a job...


	2. Details

**Err hi guys. Sorry if it was hard to find but one of my friends kindly pointed out that this is a it turns out I had this chapter hiding around as well. Yay. Uhhh right reviews...**

 **Lonelygirl702: Thank you sooooo much! I really don't deserve it. Are you sure your speaking to the right person?**

 **Dystopia Tempest: was it really that obvious?! Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing :'( :'( :'(**

Chapter 2: Details

Valkyries P.O.V

My face paled "what?" I looked over at Skulduggery hoping that this was some kind of joke to get back at me for hiding his favourite hat but unfortunately my hopes were dashed when he answered.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well how am I supposed to know?" I asked flaring up in anger.

"Well for future reference this is my serious face" he said tilting his skull and pointing to it.

"Skulduggery..."

"Look Valkyrie I'm not joking. You need to get a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria-"

"WHAT! Look Skulduggery I'm not getting a job I don't need one! I already have one as a DETECTIVE"

"Well Val I KNOW youve got a job especially as you work with the fabulous me , but you know that I wouldn't make you do this if you didn't need to do this. I mean COME on! How weird is it going to be if a skeleton a SKELETON walks into a Pizzaria asking about the job as a night guard?"

I smiled when I thought about but then realised one horrible fact

"NIGHT GUARD?!"

"Yes Valkyrie, a night guard"

 **Right I'm really sorry that you guys had to suffer through this...**

 **I'm also sorry that it was so short. I really wanted to change it and make it longer but I wasn't sure how. That brings me on to what I wanted to say. Could you guys who actually read this rubbish story write, review and pm me?!**

 **I really really need inspiration here! Thanks a lot, Blu**


	3. Stupid America

**Hello all my lovely reviewers and fans! Guess what? I just wrote this chapter so hopefully the quality will be tons of time better than all the other chapters. Hmmm don't really know what else to say apart from write review follow and face.**

 **Ps always believe in killer cabbages or they will come and eat you...**

 **Reviews..**

 **Lonleygirl702:keep reviewing it really does mean a lot to me!**

 **Dystopia Tempest: just to let you know this is gonna be roughly 12 chapters minimum cus I don't want to rush or any thing.**

 **RedIvySparrow: Your wish is my command! Here's that other chapter! Thanks for reviewing it really helps!**

 **Blu,**

 **Disclaimer: WHY DONT I OWN IT!?**

Chapter 3: Stupid America

Skulduggery's P.O.V

I kept a close eye on Valkyrie during the plane ride to America. She wasn't very happy with anyone. Me least of all. I mean for one thing she barely knew the details of the case and the second it was just thrust upon her. About halfway through the journey she fell asleep with a smile on her face. But then it turned to a frown then to a look of fear. It's not often that I see a look of fear on that girls face so that really made shivers up my bones. I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing taking her on all those years ago but then I see what she is now and fee no built at all.

Valkyries P.O.V

I fell asleep around about halfway through the journey. At first I was dreaming of Alive taking her first steps then she started wailing I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood. I looked into the mirror that hangs in the hallway and what I saw sent chills through me. I didn't see me in the mirror but Darquesse. I seriously hate having dreams like that. Ones that show my the truth that I don't want to believe. The truth that shows that darquesse and I truly are one and the same.

I woke up later to Skulduggery shaking my had finally landed in blasted freakin' America. Huzahh.

"Valkyrie come on! We need to get to the meeting!"

"What time did it start?" I mumbled trying to get rid of the sleep that was lingering.

"Twenty minutes ago"

"Oh"

"Yeah.. Like I said, we need to go!"

I glanced up at him through the hair covering my eyes.

"Fine fine! Just don't get your knickers in a twist!" I heaved myself out of my seat on the aeroplane and followed him through the heaving masses in the airport until we reached the car park.

"So" I said looking around "which is the rental?"

"Ah" said Skulduggery " now that would be telling"

I looked at Skulduggery " you haven't the foggiest do you?"

"Not in the least"he produced a key from his pocket and pressed a button on one of the keyrings" but this does"

We waited a full minute but nothing happened

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" I said sarcastically. When Skulduggery didn't reply I glanced at him to see that he was facing behind me. I prepared myself for the worst but what I saw was far worse then what I could of imagined. Our rental car turned out to be a bright yellow canary car.

"No" was all i had to say.

"Valkyrie I know its not the best car in the world but we really do need to go to that meeting. "

"Skulduggery no. You KNOW I hate this type of car. I'm not getting in and that's final!"

All I could think of throughout the entire car journey was how much I hated stupid freakin' America with their stupid freakin' cars. I bet the American Sanctuary did it on purpose. I vowed that before I went back to Ireland I would find the guy who was in charge of sorting out the rental paperwork and use him as a punch bag. For five very long and very painful minutes...

 **OOkay guys hope you enjoyed that! Im really needing some inspiration here. Any help? And as a favour could you guys tell people about my fanfic? Please it would mean a lot to me! Hey guess what I'm doing tomorrow? A charity BAKESALE! I organised it on Tuesday made a butload of shortbread and cakes yesterday and I'm selling them tomorrow! Anyhoo don't forget to spread the word and believe in killer cabbages...**


	4. SORRY!

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! No this is not a chapter just an authors note to say why I haven't uploaded. If you read my other story** ** _The Up's And Down's Of Living In War_** **then you would know why I took so long. If you don't then we'll this is what this chappie is about. Anyhoo back to business.**

 **.**

 **The reason I took so long is because I was moving house and only got the Wi-Fi sorted out today. Please forgive me! I promise I have a chappie on the way it's half finished so you guys will definitely get a new chappie tomorrow!**

 **.**

 **On another note,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.OHMYGODICANTBELIEVEIHAVEREACHED14REVIEWS!**

 **For those who struggled to read that I said ( oh my God I can't believe I have reached 14 reviews!)**

 **Really guys I mean it!**

 **Hey Aroura? Guess what? I've told everyone at ma new school about Ronald and they wanna meet him! How is he by the way? I sent him to stay!**

 **Oh and to those who don't know what that means, don't worry, its nonsense!**

 **Anyhoo see you guys later,**

 **Blu**


	5. Waiting

**Hey hey hey guys! I know its late but like promised your getting that chappie before midnight. Please I can't say this enough but please give me some inspiration! I really really need it. Hey do you guys watch I'm a celebrity? If so what did you think of this years turn out? Tell me in the comments who you wanted to win.**

 **...**

 **Anyhoo, onto the story...**

 **Blu,**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Yes I still own nothing. Get over it.**

 **...**

Waiting. Why is it that in every single Sanctuary that she and Skul visited they had to wait?

Then again, now that she thought about it, it might of been because she had stormed into the American Sanctuary sweeping everyone of their feet. Literally. Or it could of been because she found the guy in charge of the rental and punched him. Hard.

The bleeding hadn't stopped yet and it had been over an hour.

Yes. That's probably why they were waiting.

"Skul?"

Skulduggery sighed "Yes Valkyrie?"

"Who was it that I punched?"

"Brendon Moor. Why?"

"Brandon?"

"No _Brendon_ ,"

" ooooh. What a stupid name. At least ours suit us."

As they were speaking the doors they were leaning beside opened noisely.A head poked out and looked around until it spotted them.

"Ah detectives! There you are!" Exclaimed the excuse for a man.

"We're ready to seyou now."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked into the conference room and stared.

Standing facing away from them was...

 **...**

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! LOL! sorry but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Like I've said before, I really truly do need inspiration. Help? Really. I have zero idea of what to do next.**

 **Anyhoo, (wow I say that a lot) on another note, like I said up at the top of the shortest chapter of all time (sorry about that I have writers block. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!) who do you think should of won I'm a celebrity get me out of here? Please tell me in the reviews.**

...

 **Dont forget to write review fave and follow and all the other nonsense. Also please check out my other story, The Up's And Down's Of Living In War. Please don't read my profile. It's horrible. Anyhoo thanks again for all your support, and don't forget to give me inspiration!**

 **Also don't forget to believe in killer cabbages!**

 **Blu.**


	6. Shock, Anger, Fear And A Few Tears

**Sorry guys! I really am! I only have one excuse for my being late with an update. Writers block. I feel so bad that I deprived you guys of an update so I just want to apologise again! But, on a completely different matter, how was your Christmas? Did you have a good one? I really hope you did! I had a good one in case you were wondering. Oh and one more thing...**

 **...**

 **IT'S FREAKIN' 2016 PEOPLE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry, lost it a bit there! Anyhoo, I just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews as it really does help me a lot.**

 **I know for a fact that at least one of you has forgotten how the last chapter ended so I just want to tell you to go read it. Seriously. Go. How was it? Did it refresh your memory? Good! Now you will understand what's going on! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; yep. Don't own anything but the plot.**

 **...**

Valkyrie stared at the man in front of her. How could this be? She had watched him _die_ for gods sake! She glanced over at Skulduggery watching closely for any sings that this was all one big joke. A prank. But even as she was hoping for this, she knew that it wasn't gonna happen. Skulduggery spoke up to the man in a barely audible voice.

"Mr Bliss. How nice to see you again." Valkyrie could only watch in utter shock, as the man who was ruptured to pieces in front of her all those years ago turned to face icy blue eyes twinkled as his face broke out into a smile.

"Skulduggery, I must say, your looking well." He turned to Valkyrie who was now about 23 years old. "Valkyrie. I have heard so much about what you've accomplished over the years since my untimley... Passing."

Valkyrie finally found her voice.

"How?" She asked inspecting Mr Bliss. He looked at her, puzzlement clear on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Even Skulduggery wasn't sure what she was asking him.

Undeterred Valkyrie continued." How is it that your alive? " she asked " and for how long? How long have you been alive without me knowing?"

As the only three in the room, the two men were the only ones to notice the astonishingly flash of sadness that flitted through her eyes.

Quietly, as though afraid of how she may react, Skulduggery spoke up."I knew."

Anger yanking it's way through her Valkyrie whipped round to face the skeleton. "I kind of gathered that _Skulduggery_." She said.

Perplexed he said " how?"

Trying to reign in her anger, Valkyrie put a smile on her face and said too calmly for any one else in her situation, "it was quite _simple_ really. Especially when me, knowing you as well as I do, can tell when you tilt your head to someone that you've been speaking to recently but actually haven't seen for a couple of years." Turning away from the astonished skeleton she said to Mr Bliss, "I will repeat my earlier question once and once only Mr Bliss. How?"

Personally Mr Bliss was shocked to see how much Valkyrie had changed. Especially from the little girl he remembered her as. "Necromancers." He said. "Nothing much. Doesn't really matter."

Valkyrie looked at him in such a way that it almost sent shivers down his spine. "Doesn't really matter? _DOESN'T REALLY MATTER_?! FOR GODS SAKE BLISS! I WAS FOURTEEN WHEN YOU DIED! _FOURTEEN_! I WATCHED AS THE FACELESS ONE _RUPTURED_ YOU LIKE YOU WEREN'T EVEN _THERE_! YOU! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE _CHEEK_ AFTER ALL THIS TIME TO SAY THAT IT " DOESN'T REALLY MATTER?" " by this point Valkyrie was getting close to tears. Skulduggery was shocked. He knew that Bliss's death had effected her but he had had no idea that it had gone this deep.

Valkyrie looked at the two men's faces. She herself was shocked at this outburst. Why was she so angry?

In an attempt to calm herself down, she counted slowly to twenty in her head. "I apologise," she said "for that, as it wasn't very professional. Now that all that's out of the way, I believe Mr Bliss, that you were going to brief us, on why we are here."

...

Mr Bliss was feeling something that he hadn't felt in years. A feeling that he had only felt once before. Fear. He vowed to himself that whatever he did, he didn't piss off this woman before him...

 **...**

 **How was it? Was it okay? I hope so...**

 **Anyhoo, I just want to tell you... Bwahahahahaha! You weren't expecting that one to pop out were you?**

 **And I also wanted to tell you that this chapter is so short for a good reason. You know how all the other chapters are small? Well I didn't want it so all the chapters at the start were small and the ones at the end were really long so I made it even. Hope that was all right. Anyhoo, remember to write, review and follow and favourite too!**

 **Blu:-)**


	7. Vote

p style="text-align: left;"strongDear Readers,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou may be wondering why I'm being so formal./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is because I wish to apologise for my lack of updating in my account./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFive nights at Valkyries has truly disappointed me./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt's not ad good as I had originally hoped it would be so that is why I am writing this./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI have a wonderful proposal for you amazing readers./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI want to rewrite this story./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHere are your options./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong1 I will just go ahead and rewrite it/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOr/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong2 I'll finish updating this with tiny and rubbish chapters and also end up ruining the end of this along the way. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt is entirely up to you my few readers./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you for taking the time to read this no doubt disappointing update./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease leave your answers in your reviews or PM me./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBlufox03/strong/p 


	8. IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone. I hate these author notes and absolutely hate when authors (like myself) leave their stories without updating for a LONG time. After I moved houses two years ago i was plagued with writers block and now im studying furiously for upcoming Prelims and Exams. Good news came of it though as during this time, I not only gained A's in all my subjects, but inspiration too.**

 **I have decided that i will rewrite mt Five Nights At Valkyrie's fanfic first and then move on to my THe Up's And Down's Of Living In War fanfic. Any ideas or suggestions will be greatly appreciated and i want to thank everyone who waited patiently for the next chapter.**

 **Blu**


End file.
